Star Trek Victory: Episode 1 - Pilot
by Blooded
Summary: 15 years after the end of the Dominion War, Starfleet faces a new threat from an old ememy; the Klingons. After attacks take place on Federation Outposts near the Klingon border, the newly commissioned USS Victory is sent to investigate...


Star Trek Victory - Pilot  
  
AFTER THE VICTORY OVER THE DOMINION THE KLINGONS WITHDREW TO THEIR OWN SPACE AND WERE NOT HEARD FROM. 15 YEARS LATER, FEDERATION OUTPOSTS NEAR KLINGON SPACE HAVE BEEN ATTACKED AND DESTROYED AND THERE HAVE BEEN REPORTED SIGHTINGS OF SHIPS RESEMBLING KLINGON DESIGN TRAVELLING THROUGH THE REGION - THE KLINGONS ARE THE PRIME SUSPECTS...  
  
"Captain, you are aware of the importance of this mission aren't you? If you fail this mission the Federation may be at war with the perpetrators of these attacks, whether it is the Klingons or not."  
  
"Admiral, I am well aware of my orders and I do not intend to fail this mission. I will stop at nothing to make sure that the Federation does not go to war again." Captain Tom West replied. West and Admiral Macovchy stood staring at each other for several minutes.  
  
"There she is Captain," Macovchy said nodding to the view screen of the shuttle they were being transported in, "the USS VICTORY."  
  
West could not help but admire the beautiful ship before his eyes. "It's a fine looking ship Admiral, she looks very strong."  
  
The Admiral nodded, "Strong she is Tom, the strongest ship in all of Starfleet."  
  
The shuttle moved closer to the USS VICTORY and then it stopped.  
  
"Tom, I wish I could come aboard with you but I need to return to Starfleet Command." The Admiral put his hand out for Tom West to shake.  
  
"Yes sir, no worry. I am planning to leave Starbase as soon as I am on the Bridge anyway; I have to get to the Ramanov Outpost as soon as possible." Tom grabbed the Admirals hand and shook it. "Hope to see you soon Admiral." Tom walked onto the transporter pad at the back of the shuttle. He nodded to the Admiral and then the Admiral nodded back. Tom shifted his attention to the young blond women piloting the shuttle, "Ensign, if you may."  
  
Admiral Macovchy watched as the form of Tom West changed to a blue beam of light and then disappeared.  
  
"Ensign, set course for Starfleet Command"  
  
**********  
  
Hern Maros sat in his chair in the centre of the bridge. "Is the Captain onboard yet Lieutenant Sennik?"  
  
"Yes sir, he is currently on his way to the Bridge. The Admirals shuttle has moved away from our vessel and is on its way to Starfleet Command." Replied the female Vulcan from her station situated on the left of the back of the Bridge.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant." Replied Maros.  
  
The turbo-lift doors placed at the centre of the back of the Bridge opened and Captain Tom West stepped out onto the Bridge. Everyone on the Bridge turned to face him.  
  
"Captain West, welcome aboard the USS VICTORY." Maros said from the centre of the Bridge.  
  
Tom walked around the Tactical Station that was situated behind the two chairs placed in the centre of the Bridge and stopped when he arrived at his chair - the Captains Chair. He looked at Hern Maros and tilted his head. "You know, I've never had a Bajoran as my commander on a starship before."  
  
Maros smiled, "I had better make sure I don't give you the wrong impression then, I don't want to give my fellow Bajoran's a bad name."  
  
Tom smiled back. This should be interesting he thought. "Lieutenant Arentzen,"  
  
A human male turned around from his terminal in front of the viewscreen. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Take us out" ordered the Captain.  
  
**********  
  
"Captain, we are arriving at the Ramanov Science Station." Arentzen called from his station.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant." Tom stood up from his chair and looked around his Bridge. Every other crewmember met his gaze. "I am aware that you know the Klingons are the prime suspects for these attacks on Federation science outposts. I am also aware that out of all of you on this Bridge only Lieutenant Sennik and myself have ever encountered real-life Klingons. If the Klingons did commit these crimes then we could be faced with a war against the Klingon Empire, we are here to do everything possible to prevent that from happening. You have been made aware of what the Klingons are like, they prefer fighting hand-to-hand than having phaser battles. But hopefully none of the attackers are still on that outpost - Klingon or not. We are the first people to arrive at this outpost since it was attacked 13 hours ago, so for those of you who will be going aboard the outpost, what you see may not be pretty. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Everyone on the bridge nodded.  
  
"Lieutenant Nolan, have the Medical teams meet in Transporter Room One and the Security teams meet in Transporter Room Two. You and I will beam aboard the outpost from Transporter Room Three." Tom ordered the Chief Tactical Officer.  
  
"Yes captain" Nolan turned away from his station and walked into the turbo- lift that was in the centre of the back of the Bridge. All the crewmembers got back to their work as Captain West started to walk towards the turbo- lift. Maros cut in front of him and West stood still, a bit surprised by his Commanders actions.  
  
"Captain, I was under the impression that I would be leading the away-teams onto the Ramanov Outpost, not you." Said the Commander.  
  
"Commander, if the Klingons did conduct this attack then some of them may still be onboard that outpost and you have no experience in dealing with Klingons."  
  
"You were only an Ensign when you last had contact with the Klingons! That isn't a lot of experience sir! Lieutenant Sennik has much more experience with them than you do but she is not in any of those away teams! As Captain of this vessel you shouldn't be risking your life like this and it is my responsibility to prevent you from making stupid decisions like this. Let me lead those teams Captain, your place is on the Bridge."  
  
"My place is where ever I decide my place is Commander. My experience with the Klingons is still more than what experience you have with them, which if I'm not mistaken is absolutely none. As for Sennik, she is staying onboard this vessel because her experience may be vital if we get into trouble. The Captains decision is final Commander, and don't raise your voice at me when we are on the Bridge. Do you understand?" Tom managed to keep his cool when saying all of that, which surprised Maros considering the way he had just spoken to his Captain.  
  
"Yes sir, sorry for my outburst. I just meant it for the safety of"  
  
"I know. Make sure that this never happens again."  
  
Tom walked into the turbo-lift and the doors closed. Maros turned back to face the viewscreen, the crewmembers on the bridge quickly turned away to pretend they hadn't been watching the whole row. Everyone but Sennik. The Vulcan women just stared at the Commander with one eyebrow raised. Tom looked down and walked back to his chair. He sat down in it.  
  
"So much for making a good impression." He whispered to himself.  
  
**********  
  
18 beams of blue light materialised in a big room on the Outpost. Those beams of light quickly changed to form 18 officers from VICTORY. Tom stepped forward.  
  
"Everyone keep on the look out for any injured scientists. And keep a look out for any attackers still onboard." Tom shouted to all the officers. All the officers quickly dispersed into their groups and then very quickly Captain West and Lieutenant Nolan were the only officers left in the room.  
  
"Shall we start over here Captain?" Nolan asked pointing to a small room hidden away in the corner of the room.  
  
"Yes, certainly." They both walked into the small room. "Lieutenant, when I was looking over my crew rosters, I noticed that my Chief Medical Officer also has the surname 'Nolan'. Is there any relation?"  
  
Brian Nolan walked past the Captain and started to lift rubble off the ground searching for a survivor who may have got buried underneath the mess. "She's my wife, Captain."  
  
Tom also started lifting rubble from the ground. "Ah, so I have a married couple in my senior crew then. Any children?"  
  
"I have a daughter back on Earth but she is from a previous marriage. Kirsten and I haven't got around to having children yet."  
  
"How old is you daughter?" Tom asked while lifting a big metal pylon off a lump of rubble.  
  
"She's 7 years old. 8 in November."  
  
"She's at that sweet age then. I have two children of my own. Daniel is 9 and Bethan is 6." Tom was just about to lift up a computer terminal from the ground when he noticed a foot from moving from underneath some rubble over in the corner of the room. "Over here!"  
  
They both ran over to the rubble and quickly moved it all off the moving body.  
  
"He's alive Captain, but there is nothing we can do to heal his injuries, he only has about a few minutes to live if that." Nolan told Tom.  
  
Tom lifted the mans head off the ground and supported it on his lap. "Dr, can you understand me? I need you to tell me who attacked you."  
  
"I-don't want-to-die-like this." The man said.  
  
"No-one does." Tom stayed quiet for a few moments. "I need you to tell me who attacked this outpost. Can you do that?"  
  
The man just about nodded. "They-looked-like-Klin." The mans head fell to the side. Tom closed his eyes and grieved the mans death until Nolan cut in.  
  
"He was about to say 'Klingons' sir."  
  
Tom gently moved the dead mans head from his lap and placed it gently on the ground. He closed the mans eyes. "Yes, it appears that the Klingons are responsible for this attack and most likely the attacks on the other outposts." West and Nolan stood up. "Inform the other teams that you and I will be beaming back to VICTORY and that we will return for them soon."  
  
"Yes Captain." And Nolan tapped his communicator.  
  
**********  
  
"Do you know who it belongs to?" Hern asked Sennik.  
  
"The computer cannot find a match Commander, but it would be logical to suspect that it belongs to the attackers." Sennik replied.  
  
Tom West walked out of the turbo-lift and caught the end of the conversation. "What belongs to the attackers?"  
  
Sennik answered Tom, "Captain, scanners detect some sort of propulsion method trail leading away from the Ramanov Outpost."  
  
"That would be the Klingons then." Nolan said, looking at the Captain.  
  
"You encountered Klingons sir?" Maros asked West.  
  
Tom walked to his chair and sat down. "A survivor managed to tell us that the Klingons are responsible for the attack just before he passed on." Tom looked over to Sennik, "Can we follow the trail?"  
  
"Yes Captain, but if we are going to be leaving the Outpost should we not transport the away-teams back onto VICTORY?" Sennik asked.  
  
"No, the teams will be staying here for a while to search for more survivors. Lieutenant Arentzen, follow the propulsion signature."  
  
"Yes sir, engaging Quantum Slipstream drive." Drew Arentzen said as the ship left orbit of the Outpost.  
  
**********  
  
"Dis-engaging Quantum Slipstream driveQuantum Slipstream drive dis- engaged." Arentzen called out from his computer.  
  
Tom got out from his chair and walked towards the viewscreen. "Sennik, any ships out there?"  
  
Sennik looked up from her computer, "It does not appear so Captain."  
  
"Captain, the Klingons did have cloaking devices." Nolan called out from his station. "They may still be here but the scanners may not be able to detect them because they are cloaked."  
  
Sennik cut in, "Captain, our sensors have advanced to the level where we should be able to detect any cloaked Klingon ships."  
  
Tom shook his head, "Your forgetting Lieutenant that the Klingons have had 15 years to advance their cloaking devices. Remember, our scanners don't pick up cloaked Romulan ships because the Romulans have advanced their cloaking abilities."  
  
"Quite right Captain, that is a logical reason for why our scanners may not be picking up any Klingon vessels." Sennik replied. "Captain, there is a planet nearby, it is quite possible that the Klingons have transported onto the planets surface."  
  
Captain West walked to the turbo-lift. "Lieutenant Nolan, your with me. Arrange for a security team to meet us in Transporter Room One. Commander Maros, you have the Bridge."  
  
Maros got up from his chair. "Captain, are you sure you wa"  
  
"Commander, remember our discussion earlier?"  
  
"Yes Captain." Commander Maros sat back down. Nolan joined West in the turbo-lift, the doors closed.  
  
**********  
  
5 minutes later West, Nolan and a security team consisting of 8 officers appeared on the planet. They quickly took up stealth positions and slowly surveyed the area.  
  
"Captain, I do you think we will find any Klingons down here" Nolan whispered while still keeping in the Stealth pattern of the team.  
  
"If they are here and want to fight they will show themselves to us. Remember Lieutenant, Klingons take pride in their honour, and they wont turn down a fight." Tom whispered back.  
  
"So you're planning to fight?"  
  
"If need be, yes. My main goal is to capture those responsible for the attacks on the Outposts and bring them to justice in court. But I also want to kick their asses for attacking and killing Federation citizens for no apparent reason."  
  
"I feel the same way Captain. About kicking their asses that is."  
  
As Tom was about to turn and signal for the officers behind him to move in front he heard a shout of pain come from one of his men. He turned around quickly and saw a Klingon pulling a bat'leth from the back of one of his officers. More Klingons quickly came out of the bushes. "OPEN FIRE!" Tom screamed.  
  
*********  
  
"Commander, there is a vessel de-cloaking off our stern." Sennik said to Maros.  
  
"Shields up!" He ordered. An officer taking Nolan's place quickly raised the ships shields. "Klingon?" He asked Sennik.  
  
"I can not tell Commander. It does have a slight resemblance to Klingon ship design."  
  
"How can you tell Lieutenant?"  
  
"Its green, commander." Sennik replied.  
  
"Good enough for me. On screen." The screen flickered to life to show a ship probably two times larger than VICTORY. "Shit!"  
  
**********  
  
Tom had lost 3 men from what he could see which meant there were only 7 of his men left to fight against probably a dozen and a half Klingons - there was no way they could win. Tom quickly shot down a Klingon running at him. He turned around to find a new target. He saw Lieutenant Nolan bring down a Klingon bat'leth into the chest of the Klingon he was fighting. Tom knew this guy was good at what he does. As Tom looked for a target he saw Nolan getting up from the floor and a Klingon appear behind him.  
  
"Lieutenant! Behind you!" West shouted. Too late. The Klingon stuck his bat'leth through Nolan's back and Nolan then fell to the ground. Tom took aim and shot the Klingon - dead. Tom turned around to face a Klingon. The Klingon punched West in the chest - he shot backwards and only stopped flying through the air when he hit a tree. Tom dropped his phaser-rifle. The Klingon ran at Tom but Tom dodged him. He punched the Klingon in the face. Then the chest. Then he kicked him in the knees. The Klingon fell to the ground. Tom went to stick the Klingons own weapon through the Klingons neck when he got thrown from behind into a huge rock. He couldn't move. He could hardly see. He heard an officer yell that they surrender. He managed to make out the shapes of two Klingon walking towards him but he couldn't understand what they were saying - they were talking in Klingon.  
  
"Let me kill him!" One Klingon said.  
  
"No! He is their leader, we shall keep him alive. He will make a good toy to play with. Kill the rest!" The other Klingon said.  
  
As Tom West fell unconscious all he heard were his officer's shouting for their lives.  
  
**********  
  
The Bridge shook from the impact of a torpedo from the Klingon ship.  
  
"Weapons?" Maros shouted as he picked himself up from the ground.  
  
"All down sir!" The officer taking Nolan's place yelled.  
  
"Shit! Shields?" Maros called back.  
  
"Almost down sir!"  
  
Sennik looked up at Maros, "Commander, something has just been transported to the Klingon ship. They are leaving the system."  
  
Maros got into his chair. "Why are they leaving? What did they beam up onto their ship?"  
  
"I cannot tell what they transported onto their vessel Commander, all I can tell you is that they are leaving the system." Sennik said.  
  
Maros sat in his chair thinking the events over. Why? Why didn't they finish us off? Why did they just leave? Suddenly Maros leapt from his chair. He looked over at Sennik, "The Captain!"  
  
**********  
  
"Scan the planet for the away-team!" Maros ordered Sennik.  
  
"I'm sorry Commander but scanners are non-operational at this time." Replied the Vulcan.  
  
"Well, when will they be operational?" Maros asked.  
  
"It is not possible to say at this time, Commander. I will have scanners repaired at once"  
  
"Make sure you do, we have to find out if the Captain is alive or not." Maros paced around the bridge. Why did they leave? We were there for the taking, but they didn't destroy VICTORY, why? There were so many thoughts running through Maros' head, too many thoughts for him to handle. Is the Captain alive? Is the Away-team ok? Why didn't those damn Klingons destroy us? Maros sat in his chair and then tapped his comm-badge. "Maros to Engineering."  
  
"Chief Engineer Farnworth here." A voice replied.  
  
Maros took a minute to control his emotions. "How soon can you start repairs?"  
  
"I have already started Commander, but I can't give you an estimated time for repairs to be completed. The ship is wrecked."  
  
"Lieutenant, have scanners and weapons repaired before any other systems. I think that we may be needing them again soon."  
  
"Yes sir" Replied the Engineer. And then the signal was terminated. Maros got out of his chair and walked up to Sennik's console and an idea shot into his head.  
  
"Lieutenant, what's the status of the Shuttle Bay?" Commander Hern Maros asked.  
  
Sennik tapped her terminal several times and then looked up at Maros. "Shuttle Bay One is non-operational but Shuttle Bay Two is fully operational."  
  
Maros started to make his way to the turbo-lift. "Lieutenant, you have the Bridge. Have Doctor Nolan and a security team meet me in Shuttle Bay Two." Maros stepped into the turbo-lift and the doors slid closed.  
  
**********  
  
Tom started to regain consciousness. He blinked his eyes several times to help them adjust to the lighting in the room he was in. He tried to move his arms. No luck, they were chained. He looked down to his ankles to see another pair of chains. Where am I? Is this the Klingon ship? Where is the VICTORY? So many questions ran through Tom's head. He tried to break free from his chains.  
  
"Captain West, I didn't realise you had woken." A voice said from behind him.  
  
Klingon. "How do you know my name?" Tom asked.  
  
"I was informed of your identity by, friends, shall we say." Replied the Klingon.  
  
Friends? Who? "Why didn't you kill me?"  
  
The Klingon walked in front of him. Tom stared the Klingon in the face. "Well Captain, I haven't had an opportunity to meet a Starfleet Captain for a long time. I thought I would take this opportunity to see how much pain a human can take, after all, we Klingons haven't had the chance to test the human pain barrier for a long time have we? So, that's why I didn't kill you, I wanted to torture you instead" The Klingon grinned.  
  
Tom managed to stand up without the chains around his ankles digging into his flesh. "You made a big mistake not killing me on planet"  
  
"And why's that Captain?" The Klingon asked sarcastically.  
  
Tom looked the Klingon in the face. "Because now I will kill you!" The Klingon laughed and then other voices joined in the laughter. Tom turned around to see three Klingons leaning against a wall laughing.  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" Tom said, not directly aimed at any of the Klingons in the room. The Klingon in front of him quickly punched Tom in the gut and then hit him on the back of the neck. Tom fell to the floor. He tried to get up but his legs weren't moving. The Klingon grabbed the back of Tom West's collar on his Starfleet uniform. He lifted Tom by the collar. Tom started to struggle to breath.  
  
"Do not speak to me in that manner Starfleet! Granolk, go and get the Arel'Taar!" The Klingon ordered someone.  
  
A Klingon, Granolk, took a step towards the Klingon holding Tom's collar. "Yes, Kartolk!" Then Granolk ran out of the room.  
  
Granolk returned almost straight away with something silver in his hands. He passed the silver item to Kartolk. Kartolk raised Tom West to his feet. Tom struggled to keep his balance.  
  
"Captain, this is an Arel'Taar." Kartolk showed Tom the silver item. Tom looked at it. It had odd shaped pieces of sharp metal coming off it and a handle. Kartolk moved the Arel'Taar away from the Captain. "You see Captain West, these pieces of metal pierce your skin and when they are inside your body, I just have to squeeze the handle hard and then bolts of electricity will shoot through metal into your wounds. I can imagine it is very painful. This will be the first time I have used it." Kartolk nodded over to two of the Klingons and then they walked over and grabbed Tom. They pushed him against a wall and then wrapped a chain around his neck to stop him from moving away. Then they walked back to Granolk.  
  
Tom tried to break the chains but to no avail. Kartolk grinned and then rammed part of the Arel'Taar into Tom's gut.  
  
**********  
  
The shuttle landed smoothly on the planets surface. The Away-team, phaser- rifle's in hand, quickly ran out of the Shuttle. Maros took a moment to take in the surroundings. As he looked around the area he noticed something red dripping off a green leaf on a plant. Blood.  
  
"Over there!" Maros shouted, pointing in the direction of the plant with the blood on it. All of the Away-team ran over to the plant.  
  
Doctor Nolan raised her tricorder and moved it over the red substance. She looked over at Maros, "Definitely blood sir, human blood to be precise." Hern nodded back to the Doctor.  
  
He brushed the leaves out of the way and walked through them. He stopped before he had even got passed all of the branches. "My god!" he whispered. Dr Nolan slid past him, "What is it Commander?" She looked in the direction Maros was looking; there were five bodies of Starfleet officers lying in a line on the ground. Three of the dead men had roughly two-inch deep cuts in their necks, the other two had bat'leths through their chests - the Klingons hadn't even bothered to remove their weapons from the dead men. Dr Nolan turned away and covered her mouth.  
  
Maros moved towards the five dead bodies, signalling for the other officers of his Away-tam to follow. He walked up to the bodies and turned one bodies head to face him, Maros then gently placed the head back on the ground and closed the mans eyes. Maros stood up and faced his Away-team.  
  
"Check the dead bodies faces to see if the Captain is among these dead. I have checked this man but he was not the Captain. And men, be gentle with the bodies of officers from our crew. Do whatever you want to the dead Klingon." Maros signalled his men to start their search for Captain West.  
  
Maros turned to count the dead Starfleet officers. Apart from the five he had already seen, he could count another five officers, which made ten - there were eleven officers in the original Away-team. All of a sudden Dr Nolan ran to one of the bodies.  
  
"Brian! Oh god Brian!" Dr Nolan shouted as she ran towards one of the bodies. Maros ran over to her as she kneeled down by the body. Maros could see tears forming in her eyes. There was a bat'leth sticking into the officer's back and sticking out of his stomach.  
  
"Brian! Brian, can you hear me? Brian?" The Doctor ran her tricorder over him. "Thank god, you still has a life-sign, don't worry Brian, I'll get you better."  
  
"Dr Nolan, calm down, you won't do Lieutenant Nolan any good if you are emotional"  
  
"THIS MAN IS MY HUSBAND!" The Dr shouted at Maros.  
  
Maros couldn't believe what the Doctor had just told him. Hern had never considered there to be any kind of relationship between Brian Nolan and Kirsten Nolan, he had just thought they shared the same surname. Trying to help, he went to remove the bat'leth from Lieutenant Nolan's back.  
  
"NO!" Doctor Nolan shouted, warding Maros off. "That could kill him"  
  
"Can we move him?" Maros asked.  
  
"Yes, but very gently otherwise Brian could die."  
  
Maros took everything in. He saw the other officers in his Away-team walking over to him. They were all shaking their heads at him. Maros nodded. Captain, where are you? "OK, everyone help take Lieutenant Nolan back to the Shuttlecraft."  
  
As some of his officers were moving Lieutenant Nolan's body back to the Shuttlecraft, Maros stood still and looked back to the battle scene in which the Away-team were savagely killed. Where are you Captain? He thought.  
  
**********  
  
Tom started to move his head. He was lying on the floor on his own bloodstains. Lucky for Tom, the bleeding had stopped shortly after Kartolk and his followers had left the room. Now there were just two Klingons guarding the room. Tom knew though that there was no way he could escape, he couldn't even stand. He was in so much pain that he was surprised he had regained consciousness. He managed to sit up against the wall - the chain around his neck had been removed during his torture. Tom tried to listen to what the Klingons outside the room were talking about. Tom was surprised that the Klingons were talking in English. Tom couldn't hear properly - he hadn't regained all of his senses yet. He tried to concentrate just on what they were saying.  
  
"Once we return to Kronos we will finally be able to engage in battle with Chancellor Martok's followers and then take control of the Klingon Empire. This Civil War will finally have ended and then the Klingon Empire will once again be feared throughout the Alpha Quadrant."  
  
"You speak like your father!"  
  
"Ha, I killed my father!"  
  
The two Klingons started to laugh.  
  
Tom started to think over what he had just heard when Kartolk entered the room.  
  
"Ah, you have woken. I am surprised. I thought you would have died by now, although you scream in pain when I torture you. Where is the honour in screaming in pain?" Kartolk said, not expecting a reply.  
  
Tom managed to gain the energy to speak. "Where is the honour in attacking Outposts full of innocent people? Where is the honour in killing men who have surrendered? You have no honour, you're just a coward"  
  
Kartolk punched Tom in the face. Tom's head bounced off the wall, he just about kept consciousness. "Look what I brought with me Captain" Kartolk pulled his arm from around his back to reveal the Arel'Taar in his hands.  
  
Dr Nolan was sitting next to the bed that was holding Lieutenant Nolan. She was stroking his head. It had been two days since they had found him and yet he hadn't regained consciousness yet. She was starting to get up from her chair when she noticed one of Brian's fingers twitching. She quickly sat down.  
  
"Brian," She whispered, "Brian, are you awake. C'mon Brian, wake up damn it!" Brian opened his eyes. "Brian!" He started to look around the room. "Brian, are you OK?" His eyes then met his wives eyes.  
  
"Kirsten," he looked around the room again, "where's the Captain?"  
  
Kirsten was a bit shocked that that was what he had said first, there was no 'I love you'. "He's missing Brian, for just over two days."  
  
Brian started to get up from the bed when pain shot through his back, "Argh!"  
  
"Brian, your hurt. Stay here in Sickbay for a while to heal. Where are you trying to go?"  
  
Brian started to get up again, this time he coped with the pain. "I need to go and see Commander Maros, we need to find the Captain."  
  
Kirsten stood up trying to stop Brian from standing. "And we will in time. He's our Captain, we won't just stop looking for him. But you hurting yourself even more isn't going to help."  
  
Brian moved her aside and got to his feet. He took her in his arms. "Kirsten, I know you are just caring for me, but I need to go and see Commander Maros. I do not even doubt that they are doing everything they can to find him but I have to help."  
  
Kirsten shook her head. "Brain, you will just hurt yourself further. Why can't you just wait?"  
  
"He has two young children. He told me that you know. I do not want those children to lose their father. Katie was young when Mary died, but she couldn't understand death properly, Captain West's kids are old enough to understand that their Dad won't be coming back if he died. Do you want them to lose their father? Because I sure as hell don't." He kissed her. "Now I need to go."  
  
"OK, but Brian, do one thing for me will you? Put on some different clothes, the Commander won't want to see you in your underwear."  
  
They both smiled.  
  
**********  
  
The senior officers all sat around the conference table, and all of them occasionally glanced over at the empty chair at the centre of the table.  
  
"Lieutenant Farnworth, how long until we can leave this system?" Maros asked the engineer.  
  
Farnworth sat up straight. "Well, we can leave now Commander but only with Warp-Drive, the Quantum Slipstream Drive is totally wrecked." The engineer replied, his Scottish accent coming through in his voice.  
  
"Great, and the rest of the ship?" Hern asked.  
  
"All fine but only one Transporter Room is working, the others are going to take a bit longer"  
  
Hern Maros looked over to Lieutenant/Commander Sennik. "Sennik, any luck in tracking the Klingon ship?"  
  
"Not as yet Commander. Lieutenant Nolan and myself are currently experimenting with a new method to trace their propulsion trail."  
  
Maros nodded and then shifted his attention over to Lieutenant Nolan. "Lieutenant, how are you feeling?"  
  
Nolan sat up more in his chair, "I'm feeling better Commander, its been 3 days since I left Sickbay and Dr Nolan says it should only take one more day for my wounds to fully heal. Commander, when I was working with Sennik earlier a question came into my head." Everyone in the room stared at him. "Well, why were the Klingons here? I mean, why were they in this system? There is nothing valuable here, and its not in Klingon space, so what were they doing here?"  
  
Sennik stepped in. "Its possible that they were meeting somebody here Commander. They may have been here with another vessel."  
  
"Perhaps they stole information from the Romanov Outpost and came here to give the information to somebody else." Drew Arentzen, the Helm Officer said.  
  
"Payment?" Kelsy Farnworth suggested.  
  
"Quite possible." Lieutenant Nolan replied.  
  
Hern stood up from his chair and faced his fellow officers. "So, who were they meeting?"  
  
**********  
  
It had been five days since Kartolk had captured Captain Tom West, and Tom West had been tortured several times on each of those days. He know longer spoke. He could hardly see. He couldn't move because of the pain his body had gone through. He had not woken for 13 hours. Then somebody started to shake him.  
  
"Captain West, can you hear me, Captain West, please answer me Captain."  
  
Tom could understand what the Klingon was saying but he could not reply however much he tried. He thought he recognised the voice of the Klingon but was unable to think of whom it belonged to.  
  
"Captain West, it is I, Granolk. I am here to help you escape. I am a spy for Chancellor Martok, we must move fast if we are to get you off this vessel."  
  
Escape? A spy?  
  
"Ah, you probably cannot move or reply due to the torture Kartolk made you endure. I shall carry you to the life-pod." Granolk put a key into the chains and unlocked them. He then put Tom on his shoulder.  
  
Granolk made his way down the corridor of the vessel. They had not encountered any Klingon officers yet, which was probably due to the illusion Granolk had made appear on the ships sensors. Granolk had made it appear that some of Martok's ships were approaching the ship, and so all Klingons were at battle stations.  
  
Tom didn't know where Granolk was taking him, he didn't know why Granolk was a spy. Tom could remember some Klingons talking about a civil war. Is that why the Klingons cut all communications with non-Klingons? Tom's vision was getting worse, now he couldn't even make out the shape of Granolk.  
  
"Here are the life pods. Do not worry, I have made sure that this life pod will not appear on the vessels scanners." Granolk opened up the life pod and placed Tom inside it. "Captain, I require you to take a message to someone for me. I need you to tell Chancellor Martok that it is the Romulans who are supplying Kartolk and the rebels with their ships and weaponry. You must inform Martok of this. Thank you Captain, I have programmed the life pod to travel to the star system where we encountered your starship. But it will take roughly two weeks for this life pod to arrive at the star system. Remember my message, it is the Romulans who are supplying the rebels with their equipment." Granolk stepped out of the life pod and closed its doors. He then pressed a button and the pod ejected from the Klingon ship.  
  
Inside the life pod Tom was just about keeping himself conscious. He just kept thinking to himself, the Romulans?  
  
**********  
  
Maros sat in his chair thinking over everything that had happened over the last week or so. My first assignment as a Commander and I lose my Captain on the first mission. Why did this happen? Surely no other Commander in Starfleet would be so reckless. I almost lost VICTORY to the Klingons. I can only imagine what father would say if he found out. I have to make amends.  
  
"Commander," Sennik called from the other side of the Bridge, "I am detecting a small vessel close to our position."  
  
Hern shot up from his chair, "Lieutenant Arentzen, drop out of warp. Sennik, is it Klingon?"  
  
Sennik looked down at her computer and replied a few moments later, "I believe so Commander, it does not appear to have any weapons."  
  
"Lieutenant Arentzen, move to intercept." Commander Hern Maros ordered his helm officer.  
  
"Yes sir, moving to intercept." Replied Arentzen.  
  
Maros kept his gaze on the viewscreen, never shifting his attention from it until a small vessel appeared on it. Maros looked over to Sennik. "Lieutenant, what exactly is it?"  
  
"I believe it is a life-pod Commander - a Klingon life-pod." Replied the Vulcan.  
  
"Life-pod? Any life signs?"  
  
"Yes sir, one human life sign. Very weak."  
  
The Captain? "Lieutenant Arentzen, lock a tractor-beam on the life pod and move it into Shuttle Bay One. Lieutenant Nolan, Lieutenant Sennik, you with me. Sennik, have Dr Nolan meet us in Shuttle Bay One." Maros made his way to the turbo-lift at the centre of the back of the Bridge, Nolan following right behind him. Sennik joined them almost right away. "Shuttle Bay One." Maros called to the Computer in the turbo-lift.  
  
**********  
  
"Help me open it Lieutenant Nolan." Maros ordered the Chief Tactical Officer of VICTORY. Nolan moved next to the door of the turbo lift and helped to try and slide it open. "It still isn't working, lets try again." Both men tried to slide the door open again. All of a sudden the doors started to slowly slide open. Nolan and Maros looked at each other and smiled in triumph until Nolan noticed Sennik standing at a control panel next to the door on the life pod. Maros looked over to where Nolan was looking and noticed the Vulcan woman standing next to a Klingon computer panel grinning. Damn Vulcan's.  
  
Once the doors opened everyone present by the life pod except Sennik gasped at the sight of the bloody Captain. "Out of the way!" Dr Kirsten Nolan ordered her husband and Commander as she made her way into the life pod. Both men moved.  
  
Kirsten opened up her medical tricorder and started to scan Captain West. "He's alive, unconscious, but alive. I need to get him to Sickbay."  
  
Maros nodded and then tapped his comm-badge, "Maros to Bridge, have Dr Nolan and Captain West beamed to Sickbay right away."  
  
Arentzen's voice came from Maros' comm-badge, "Captain West?"  
  
"Just do it Lieutenant!" Maros shouted.  
  
"Aye sir, beaming Dr Nolan and Captain West to Sickbay."  
  
A second later Dr Nolan and Captain West became blue beams of light and then disappeared. "Make your way to Sickbay people." Maros led the way out of the Shuttle Bay.  
  
**********  
  
"Any luck yet Doctor?" Maros asked for probably the eighteenth time in the last two hours.  
  
"Well, he's conscious but he doesn't seem to be doing anything at all. Not speaking, not moving. He seems dead but he isn't."  
  
"Is there anything you can do to help him?" Maros asked.  
  
Kirsten shook her head. "I have tried everything Commander but nothing seems to work. If we don't help him soon he could stay like this forever."  
  
Maros buried his head in his hands and tried to think of anything that could help his Captain. A few minutes later he shot up from the chair he was sitting on in Sickbay. "Sennik, you could do a mind-meld on him and then bring Captain West out of this trance couldn't you?"  
  
Sennik took a step forward, "It is possible but may I-"  
  
"Well do it Lieutenant!" Maros ordered.  
  
"As I was saying Commander, I have never engaged in a mind-meld with a non- Vulcan never mind a human. The Human mind is very strong Commander and I do not believe I am ready to take such an important order. It's possible that I could kill him." The Vulcan woman said.  
  
Maros looked at Tom West and then back at Sennik, "Lieutenant, your our last hope to get back Captain West. If he dies, then at least he would be better off than how he is now. I am ordering you to engage in a mind-meld with him Lieutenant."  
  
Sennik nodded, "Yes Commander." What Sennik had not told Maros is that she could also die from the mind-meld due to her inexperience in mind-melds with humans. She sat in a chair next to the bed on which Captain West lay. She placed her right hand on the left side of his head.  
  
**********  
  
"My mind to your mind," Sennik started to say, "my mind to your mind." Sennik started to get images in her head of what was running through Tom West's mind. "Daddy, can I play with your models?" - memories of Tom playing with a child, his child Daniel, passed before Sennik's eyes. "Captain, this is an Arel'Taar." - Sennik could see images of a Klingon showing Tom a silver object with sharp blades all over it, images of the Klingon, Kartolk, pushing the 'Arel'Taar' into Captain West's stomach, back, chest. Images of a Klingon named Granolk speaking to the Captain.  
  
**********  
  
Dr Nolan stepped forward about to break up the mind-meld. Maros blocked her way. Brian Nolan took his wife in his arms and watched Sennik shake violently and blood trickling from her ears.  
  
**********  
  
"Captain West, it is I, Granolk. I am here to help you escape. I am a spy for Chancellor Martok, we must move fast if we are to get you off this vessel." Sennik could feel the pain that Tom was feeling at that time - the blindness, no movement, and pain shooting throughout his whole body. "Remember my message, it is the Romulans who are supplying the rebels with their equipment." Granolk informing Tom of who are helping Kartolk and his men to fight Martok. More images of Tom being tortured entered Sennik's head.  
  
*********  
  
Sennik shook in her chair, Toms head was shaking. Blood was now starting to pour out of Sennik's nose.  
  
"Commander, you have to let me stop this. Look at the pain she is in!" Kirsten screamed at her commander.  
  
Maros payed no attention.  
  
**********  
  
Images of Tom's daughter being born. Images of Tom arguing with his wife. Images of Tom's wife leaving him. Images of Tom playing with his children. Sennik was seeing so many images. She was trying to get to Tom West, and she believed she was close as she was only getting memories of his experiences with his family now. All of a sudden, everything went black. Sennik could not see anything. An image of Tom appeared. He was standing still in the middle of a huge room. There was no one else in the large black room with him. Sennik realised she now had a connection with Captain West.  
  
"Captain West, it is I, Lieutenant Sennik. Can you hear me?"  
  
The image of Tom started to move, and then he spoke. "I hear you lieutenant. Why are you here?"  
  
"I have engaged in a mind-meld with you Sir. We need you to take control of yourself."  
  
"You saw what those Klingons did to me?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yes Captain. I need you to follow me out of this black room."  
  
"Why? I am fine here."  
  
Sennik did not know how to persuade Tom West to follow her out of this black room. An idea came into her head, "Captain, what of your children? Would you want them to lose their father?"  
  
Tom did not reply. A white light shaped like a door appeared in the centre of the room. Tom walked into it, Sennik followed.  
  
**********  
  
The shaking stopped. Captain West opened his eyes and stood up slowly.  
  
"Captain! Your alright!" Maros shouted.  
  
Tom faced Sennik who was being treated by Dr Nolan. "All because of Lieutenant Sennik"  
  
"Captain, I am sorry for letting you beam down to that planet." Maros said.  
  
Tom shook his head, "Why are you apologising? I made it very clear to you that I was going down and it was my decision." Tom was about to say something else when he noticed Brian Nolan standing with Dr Nolan next to Sennik. Tom walked over to him. "Lieutenant, your alright?"  
  
"Yes Captain, thanks to the work of this great Doctor." Brian and Kirsten made eye contact.  
  
"The rest of the away team are dead?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes Captain,. They were all killed by the Klingon soldiers." The room went quiet for a few moments. Commander Maros broke the silence.  
  
"Captain, we believe that the Klingons were meeting somebody in that system."  
  
"The Romulans. They have been supplying the Klingon rebels with technology to help them overthrow Chancellor Martok. The Klingons are currently involved in a civil war, which is why the Federation have not heard from the Klingon Empire for the last 15 years. Where are we headed right now Commander?" Tom asked his XO.  
  
"We have just arrived at the Ramanov Outpost and have transported the away- teams and all of the survivors onto VICTORY."  
  
"Good, that means we are on the Klingon/Federation border." Tom went to tap his communicator but then realised he no longer had it. He walked over to a panel by the door to which you can exit sickbay. He tapped the panel and then said, "Captain West to bridge, set course for Kronos."  
  
Drew Arentzen's voice came from the speakers in the wall next to the panel, "Nice to have you back Captain. Did you say Kronos?"  
  
"Yes I did say Kronos lieutenant. It is the Klingon home world. Set course and then engage Quantum Slipstream Drive."  
  
"Sorry Captain but the Quantum Slipstream drive is fried. We have full warp capabilities though."  
  
"Thank you lieutenant, set course for Kronos, maximum warp."  
  
"Aye sir"  
  
Tom tapped the panel again and then faced Maros. "Our Quantum Slipstream Drive is fried? What happened?"  
  
Maros walked up to West, "When you were on the planet we were attacked by the Klingon vessel which captured you. I'll inform you on everything on our way back up to the Bridge."  
  
Tom made his way out of Sickbay and signalled for the rest of the bridge officers to follow.  
  
**********  
  
Tom sat in his chair waiting for his ship to arrive at Kronos. At present speed, maximum warp, it would take a further seven hours to arrive at the Klingon home world. Tom had taken the time to think over everything that had happened to him over the last week.  
  
"Captain, a Klingon vessel is de-cloaking off stern bow!" Sennik shouted.  
  
Tom got out of his chair. "Shields up! Arm weapons!"  
  
"Aye sir!" Nolan shouted from his station behind the command chairs. "Klingon ship firing!" The ship shook violently.  
  
"Return phaser fire!" Tom ordered.  
  
"Firing phasers!"  
  
**********  
  
The USS VICTORY moved swiftly past the larger, less manoeuvrable Klingon vessel. The USS VICTORY fired phasers. The Klingon vessel launched two torpedoes at the VICTORY, both missed. VICTORY moved behind the Klingon ship and then stopped. The Klingon ship fired disruptors at VICTORY, which shook the VICTORY. All of a sudden four transphasic torpedoes were launched from the VICTORY. All hit the Klingon ship. VICTORY quickly moved away.  
  
**********  
  
"Klingon vessel has been destroyed Captain." Nolan yelled to Captain West.  
  
"Good strategy Lieutenant Nolan, good piloting lieutenant Arentzen. Lieutenant, resume course for Kronos."  
  
"Aye sir, resuming course for Kronos." Arentzen replied.  
  
**********  
  
"Captain, arriving at Kronos." Arentzen called out.  
  
"Drop out of warp Lieutenant. Sennik, onscreen." The view screen flickered to life to reveal hundreds of Klingon vessels firing on each other.  
  
Maros stood up from his chair. "Jesus Christ." Everyone on the Bridge was amazed at the size of each fleet. The sight was amazing yet also scary. There were two fleets firing on each other.  
  
Sennik broke the silence. "Captain, I think they have noticed us."  
  
Tom got up from his chair. "Shields up. How many ships are approaching?"  
  
Sennik looked down at her computer, "Just one vessel Captain. Its Kartolk's."  
  
Tom could feel hatred soar throughout his body. "Move towards Kronos. I'm beaming down to the Klingon High Council."  
  
Maros was shocked. "Captain, why?"  
  
Tom was struggling to keep his anger, caused by Kartolk, under control. "Because I'm betting that if there is a fight going on above the Kronos, there's a fight going on down on Kronos. I need to let the Klingon High Council know of the Romulans involvement in this war."  
  
Maros decided there was no way to stop his Captain from beaming down onto Kronos, "OK, but let myself and a security team come down with you."  
  
Tom dismissed the idea straight away, "No, I need you to take care of things up here. And a security team would just get me noticed by Klingon soldiers."  
  
Arentzen cut in, "Captain, approaching Kronos."  
  
Prepare to beam me down to the HQ of the Klingon High Council from here on the Bridge."  
  
Maros again had to argue about this. "Captain, you're not even going to take a weapon?"  
  
"I'll have a weapon Commander, my fists!"  
  
"Captain, I must let you know that this is a very bad idea which will most likely get you killed." Brian Nolan said.  
  
"I know the risks. Your objections will be noted in my log. Are you ready to beam me down Sennik?"  
  
"Yes Captain." Replied the attractive Vulcan female.  
  
"Good, beam me down." Tom changed to a beam of blue light, which quickly disappeared.  
  
Maros sat down in his chair. "Where's that Klingon ship that was following us?"  
  
Sennik was staring at the view screen. "Right in front of us Commander."  
  
**********  
  
Tom appeared on the steps outside of the HQ of the Klingon High Council. He quickly moved into the huge building and managed to sneak past fighting Klingons. He arrived in what he presumed the main chamber of the Klingon High Council. He quickly surveyed the room; Klingons were fighting all over the room. Klingon blood was dripping from dead bodies, bat'leths and even chairs. Tom then noticed the figure of a Klingon he recognised - Kartolk.  
  
Kartolk was fighting with a man Tom remembered seeing pictures of when being given his mission assignments. It was Chancellor Martok. Tom felt hatred forming up in his body again. He no longer had control of his actions.  
  
He ran down the room, passing other Klingons who were fighting along the way. As he got closer to Kartolk he picked up his speed. Tom hit Kartolk in the ribs with enough force to knock a Human unconscious. Tom started to punch the Klingon in the head with all the strength he had.  
  
**********  
  
The USS VICTORY quickly moved out of the way of two torpedoes launched at them by Kartolk's vessel. The VICTORY quickly changed angle and came down on the Klingon vessel; all weapons blazing. The Klingon ship lost its huge disruptor that was placed on the top of the ship. Kartolk's vessel fired back at VICTORY, knocking VICTORY off its current path. VICTORY quickly got back on track and launched eight transphasic torpedoes at the ship. The back half of the Klingon ship blew up. Moments later the rest of the ship blew up. The explosion of the ship engulfed the USS VICTORY.  
  
**********  
  
Kartolk pushed Tom West off him and then got to his feet. Martok was lying on the ground trying to reach for his bat'leth. Tom got up. Kartolk smashed his fist into Tom's face. Tom shot eight yards across the room. Kartolk picked up his bat'leth and started to make his way over to Tom.  
  
Tom struggled to get his senses. He heard someone calling - Martok. He turned to the Klingon who then pushed his bat'leth over to Tom. Kartolk then kicked Tom in the ribs. Kartolk raised his bat'leth and brought it down with monstrous force.  
  
Tom managed to raise his bat'leth just in time to stop Kartolk's bat'leth from crashing through Tom's chest. Tom struggled to cope with the force of which the bat'leth had come down. But managed to slide out from under his bat'leth. He got to his knees and swung his bat'leth. His bat'leth sliced through Kartolk's left shin. The leg and foot below dropped to the floor. Kartolk dropped to the floor.  
  
As Tom was about to bring his bat'leth down through Kartolk's chest he saw dozens of blue beams of light appear in the large room. He lost his concentration and Kartolk managed to slide away.  
  
**********  
  
The Starfleet officers surrounded the fighting Klingons. The Klingons stopped fighting. Commander Maros, standing next to Lieutenant Nolan, searched around the room with his eyes looking for Captain West.  
  
"Over there!" Nolan said, pointing to two people fighting around 25 yards away. Both Nolan and Maros started to make their way over to help their Captain when a Klingon stepped out in front of them.  
  
"No, this is his fight." The Klingon said.  
  
Maros stood firm. "And who the hell are you?"  
  
Sennik walked out from behind the Klingon. "This is Granolk, the Klingon who helped Captain West escape from the Klingon vessel.  
  
"Let your Captain fight Kartolk on his own. He made a promise to Kartolk which he will want to keep." Granolk told them.  
  
**********  
  
Tom grabbed the Klingon and dragged him back. He threw the Klingon over. Kartolk lay on his back looking up at Captain West. Tom raised his bat'leth above his head.  
  
"I told you on your ship that you should have killed me down on that planet." Tom brought the bat'leth down through Kartolk's skull. "Because now I could kill you."  
  
**********  
  
Tom sat in his chair on the Bridge of the USS VICTORY. The ship had been orbiting Kronos for four days since they had first arrived at the planet. Martok's ships had prevailed in their fight against the rebels, but had lost lots of ships in the process. Martok had survived his injuries, which he had suffered at the hands of Kartolk, because of Dr Nolan's brilliant skills as a Doctor. Dr Nolan had been very excited to perform surgery on a Klingon.  
  
Tom had now found out the number of dead crewmen on his ship. The official number was forty-seven. But Tom was happy that they had not died in vain.  
  
The VICTORY had prevented a war from starting between the Klingon Empire and the Federation - for now. It was still a mystery as to why the Romulans were helping the Klingons and what the Klingons were giving to the Romulans as payment.  
  
"Captain, Chancellor Martok is hailing us." Sennik told Tom.  
  
"Onscreen Lieutenant." Tom replied. The screen flickered to life to show the face of Martok.  
  
"Ah Captain. Is your ship fully repaired?" The leader of the Klingon Empire asked.  
  
"Yes Chancellor, we were just preparing to leave orbit and return to Earth."  
  
"We Klingons owe you and your crew a lot Captain. I owe you a lot. Had you not attacked Kartolk then he would have killed me. I must warn you that not all the rebels have been stopped and that they may still have vessels in our space. Make sure you avoid them when leaving our space.  
  
Tom nodded in appreciation of the warning. "Chancellor, I have been told by Starfleet to inform you that should Federation vessel's, outposts or planets be attacked again - by rebels or by your own fleet - then it will be treated as an act of war and all Klingons will be held responsible."  
  
Martok grinned, "I wouldn't have expected any different. We will be hunting down these rebels and killing them for his actions. The Federation still wont hear from the Klingon Empire for some time."  
  
"Just remember Chancellor, the Federation is there to assist should you need our help."  
  
"You helped us this time Captain but we need to finish off this war on our own. The Klingon people would have it no other way."  
  
"Yes Chancellor, we will now leave orbit." Tom said. The screen flickered to then show Kronos and the Klingon ships surrounding it. "Lieutenant Arentzen, set course for Earth, maximum warp."  
  
"Aye sir, setting course for Earth." Replied the helmsman.  
  
"Engage!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
The Victory saga continues in Episode 2 - Endeavouring Power... 


End file.
